


Midtown High Presents: Be More Chill

by wisteria_writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broadway Musicals, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Just wait until the next musicals, Musicals, Peter Parker can sing, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a nerd, Singing, The Avengers get a little taste of high school plus some, The author is a nerd can you tell, Theatre, but only in the musical don’t worry, i don’t plan on traumatizing anyone in this fic, infinity war? endgame? yeah right, non existent cause marvel sucks, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_writes/pseuds/wisteria_writes
Summary: Midtown hosts their annual Musical Marathon, one week where each night a musical is performed by their students, with Peter and his friends participating, the Avengers come to check out the play.The first musical they will be performing? Well it’s no other then Be More Chill.





	1. Opening Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heathers: The Musical (Abandoned until further notice I'm sorry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350151) by [Dianasaurus_rex101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianasaurus_rex101/pseuds/Dianasaurus_rex101). 



It was a warm autumn afternoon, and Peter was fidgeting in his seat, waiting for the final few minutes of his last class for the day, Spanish. He had nothing against the class itself, it was simply that like every teenager, the end of the school day was one of the most anticipated moments of the day.

Today, however, his excitement was much more present than typical. The reason? Tonight, the first play of Midtown High’s Musical Marathon. Almost half of the school was participating probably due to having the plays they were showing being modern Broadway hits that the student body was able to vote for.

Peter also happened to be a huge theater nerd, which surprisingly few people knew. Along with Ned and Michelle, he was able to land himself a few big roles in the play. He had also invited all of the Avengers along with his Aunt May to see the performance since he lived with them for a portion of the week. Natasha has even helped him a little with one of his characters for the third musical they would be performing, Heathers.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Peter and Ned rushed over to the Auditorium to set up for the play. They had a lot to prepare for tonight.

——————

At 5:45, the Avengers Tower was bustling with activity. Pepper entered the Common Room, only to find the majority of the team still in disarray for their departure.

“You’d think the World’s Mightiest Heroes would be more prepared for a school play.” She stated with a hint of amusement.

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Hope, and Bruce were irritatedly waiting by the hallway from which Pepper just entered the room, while the rest of the team proceeded to reduce the room to shambles.

“HAS ANYONE SEEN MY HEARING AIDS?”

“Over here dumbass!”

“I forgot my phone!!!”

“Should I bring a jacket?”

“Does Peter’s school have a no-knives policy?”

“LOKI NO!”

“SAM GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!”

“Where are we going again??”

“CAN WE BRING SNACKS?”

Pepper felt her patience wear through. Rolling her eyes, she yelled.

“Everyone be quiet! Sam, give Bucky his arm back. Wanda your phone is on the counter, so are Clint’s hearing aids. Scott, I’m sure the school will have snacks so no. And Thor, Loki, no weapons in the building.”

The rest of the team nodded and gathered their things. None of them wanted to face an angry Pepper Potts. Tony smirked.

"Is everyone ready to go finally?"

The group nodded, before entering the elevator, and driving down to the high school in question. Once they had arrived, they flipped through the brochures they were given regarding the cast of the play, and grabbed some snacks. After about thirty minutes of waiting, the lights in the room dimmed, and the audience quieted down as a short haired brunette with glasses entered the stage. 

“Hello and welcome everybody! I’m Ms. Davis, Midtown High’s Literature teacher and the head of Theatre Club. Before the first musical of this week begins, we would like to thank our lovely PTA, principal and Mr. Tony Stark himself for helping to get this project funded and completed. We would also like to thank our students for all the hard work they put in.” The woman paused, before speaking again. “Now, without furher ado, give it up for Midtown High’s presentation of the Broadway hit musical Be More Chill!”


	2. More then Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first song of the musical! We get introduced to a few of the actors, plus some reactions from our favorite avengers!

As the curtains opened you could see a few of the students in stage crew making a few last adjustments to the set before hurriedly walking offstage. The lights went off completely, and eerie music began to fill the room. A spotlight flickered to life, and focused on a boy with brown hair was sitting at a desk, with a computer in front of him. The audience cheered before quieting down. The music faded away to be replaced with a more upbeat electronic tune, and the distance noise of what sounded like a ticking clock. The boy; Charles the brochure listed began tapping his foot impatiently, and began to sing. 

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

He turned to the audience.

“I’m waiting for my porno to load.” A grumpy expression painted itself on the boy’s face.

A group of teens started laughing in the middle row, Steve almost spat out his drink much to Tony’s amusement and Scott snorted. A few of the other chuckled. Charles continued like nothing happened. 

“Well this is going to be interesting.” Sam said. The rest of the Avengers nodded.

“My brain is gonna fricken explode.” 

“And of course now it’s time to hit the road.” 

“Which means I’ll be uncomfortable all day.”

“But that really isn’t such a change, if I’m not feeling weird or super strange.”

He jumped onto a bed on the floor while he sang the verse. 

“My life would be in utter disarray, cause freaking out is my okay.” His hands flew into the air to exaggerate his annoyance, and he frowned at the audience.

Rolling off the mattress placed on the floor, Charles continued.

“Good morning time to start the day!”

The boy irritably stood up from his desk, pulling on a pair of denim jeans. He walked over to another part of the stage where the spotlight showed a bathroom had been set up. 

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

Another boy walked on stage, wearing a plaid robe, with a shirt and boxers. The Avengers recognized him as a boy named Jason.

“Dad! Jeez! Haven’t you ever heard of Privacy?!” Charles exclaimed, portraying an air of flustardness and once again annoyance.

“Now we’re all men in this house. Pretend we’re in the army.” Jason replied, whilst Charles rolled his eyes.

“Just...when I get home, please be wearing pants , okay?”

“Ten-hut.” Jason saluted Charles before walking out of the spotlight where he could no longer be seen.

Charles walked back to his room, facing the audience again. 

“Should I take the bus or walk instead?” 

“I feel my stomach filling up with dread.” Charles fake collapsed onto the chair he sat on in the beginning of the song.

“When I get nervous my whole face goes red.” 

“Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still. A junior on the bus is killer weak. But if I walk when I arrive I’m gonna straight-up reek, and my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak.” Charles groaned.

He stood up and grabbed a backpack laying on the floor and began filling it with folders and papers from the desk. 

“Oh god, I wish I had the skill, to just be cool and chill instead.” He began to walk on the stage, the spotlight following him as he sang.

“I don’t wanna be a hero, I just wanna stay in the line.”

“I’ll never be a Rob Deniro, for me Joe Pesci is fine.” Charles bumped into a couple of ensemble members fake chatting. He apologized and continued walking.

“So I’ll follow my own rules, and I’ll use them as my tools to stay alive.” 

Lights all along the stage softly lit up revealing ensemble members walking across the stage. Charles stood near the end of the stage, with a brighter spotlight still on him.

“I don’t want to be special no, no I just wanna survive.”

Grasping his backpack he began to walk with the crowd, while his spotlight dimmed while he disappeared in the rest of the students.

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go.” 

A girl who the Avengers recognized as Michelle Jones, or Peter’s girlfriend approached two other girls played by Sally and Bett who were gossiping. They began to talk as soon as the spotlight reappeared on them.

“So Jenna Rolan said Madeline told Jake; ‘I’ll only have sex with you if you if you beat me at pool.And then she lost at pool. Deliberately!”

“That is so awesome.” The other girl, Betty replied.

A few members in the audience laughed.

“Brooke!”

“I mean slutty.”

Michelle’s character then intervened. “And then Madeline was all like-“

“I’m telling this story, Jenna!” Sally interrupted.

Michelle frowned but made no move to retort.

“Oh my god, he was like, getting off on that.”

Charles then reappeared on the crowd and the spotlight focused on him. As he was walking by, he bumped into another boy, who immediately became angry.

“Yo, don’t touch me tall-ass!” He shouted.

“Sorry, I was just trying to-”

“Don’t move.” The bully; Rich played by Flash said, As he wrote something on the back of Charles’s backpack.

“You wash that off, and you’re dead.” He threatened, walking off before meeting with another kid, listed as Abe. 

“Yo! Jakey D! What’s the deal with Madeline?” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t say.” He replied, before adding on.

“But it’s a good thing I rock at pool.”

The two boys cheered and high-fives while Charles rolls his eyes and starts to sing again.

“I navigate the dangerous halls, focus on a poster there on the wall.” Charles looks at a whiteboard the stage crew designed it look live an event board wall, where indeed a poster hung.

“Avoiding any eye contact at all, and trying hard to remain unseen.”

“The posters closer now what does it say.” The boy’s face shows an expression of curiosity.

“It’s a sign-up for the after school play.”

Charles pauses as he notices Flash walking past, and shrinks behind the wall watching him leave. 

“It’s a sign-up sheet for getting called gay.” Charles scowls.

“And that’s not what I need right now end scene. I hang a left and there’s-“

“Christine~” Charles sings.

Some of the audience cheers, especially what seems to be a group of teenage girls who’ve come to cheer their friend on.

A girl, Cindy the paper says, dramatically walks out onto the stage. The lights dim and the spotlight fasten a pink tinge as they focus on Sally and Charles.

“Christine~”

“Christine~”

“Christine Canigula~”

“Christine~”

“Ooh, someone’s got a love interest.” Wanda teasing says to the others.

Charles, having been so caught up with Cindy, doesn’t notice when she stops behind him.

“Excuse me?” She said.

“Um-m Yeah” Charles stutters, caught off guard.

“I think someone wrote ‘BOYF’ on your backpack?” Cindy points to Charles’s backpack.

And then Charles ran off, while the crowd erupted with laughter. “Oh yeah, real slick Jeremy.” Clint said. 

“Oh that was smooth, yeah that was super pimp. My mack daddy game couldn’t be more limp.” Charles frustratedly muttered.

“No time to wallow, no instead, just clear your brain and move ahead.” Charles stopped walking and sat down at a cluster of tables. 

“Accept that you’re one of those guys, who’ll be a virgin till he dies.” Charles slammed his head onto his desk before laying it in his arms in disappointment, while a few people in the crowd chuckled at his misery.

“I don’t wanna be a baller, just want some skills to count on.” Charles looked up at the ceiling in desperation.

“If my nuts were any smaller, they would be totally gone.” 

“If I continue at this rate, the only thing I’ll ever date is my MacBookPBO hard drive.” Charles covered his face in his hands.

“I don’t want to be Clooney, no no, I just wanna survive.”

Suddenly the audience burst into cheers. The others wondered why when they saw who entered the stage, they shared smiles and began to clap too.

“Micheal!” Charles said, smiling.

Peter winked at him through the fake glasses he had donned before starting sing.

“Jeremy, my buddy, how’s it hanging? Lunch is banging, have my sushi, got my slushy and more.” Peter began to groove out to the music while he sang. Charles got up and they both high fived each other in tune with the beat of the song.

“The roll was Negimaki and I’m feeling kinda cocky cuz the girl at Sev’ Elev’ gave me a generous pour.”

“You’re listening to Bob Marley again, aren’t you?” Charles said, tapping the headphones Peter was wearing, while the boy in question simply grinned.

“Oh! I’m listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly, and we’re almost at the end of the song.” Peter sang as Charles sat back down to pick at the food in his lunch tray.

“Yeah that was the end,” Peter struck a few final dance moves before jumping into the seat next to Charles and taking off the headphones. “Now tell me friend how was class, you look like ass, what’s wrong.” 

A couple of chuckles for the crowd occurred before Charles showed Peter his backpack.

“BOYF?” He said with confusion.

“What does that even mean?” Charles asked, looking at backpack. Peter had grabbed his own backpack as well at this point.

The two boys put their backpacks together, making a show of finding the right combination to see the message written on both backpacks, until both were facing the crowd with ‘Boyf riends’ written on them. They both scowled.

Bucky, Sam, Wanda and Thor laughed, while the others snickered shook their heads.

“I hate this school.” Charles said grumpily before perking up.

“Oh hey! I write Christine a letter telling her how I feel!”

“That’s progress.” Peter said with a smile.

“Yeah! I tore it up and flushed it.” 

Peter made a face. 

“It’s still progress.” Charles insisted.

“Hey it's all good.” Peter reassured him, before adding with a happy expression.

“Ehy! I saw, on Discovery, that humanity has stopped evolving.

“That’s...good?” Charles said hesitantly.

“Evolution’s survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology...you don’t have to be strong to survive.” Peter exclaimed.

“Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a loser!” Peter practically shouted this verse and threw his hands up in celebration.

The crowd laughed, including most of the Avengers. 

“That includes him right?” Tony said. Pepper smiled fondly at him.

“So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-“

“Signing up for the play.” Charles interrupted.

“I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement, but-” Peter said. 

“No! I mean-look who’s signing up for the play!”

“Christine~” 

“Christine~” The girl playing Christine; Cindy began to skip to the wall. 

“Christine~” Micheal sang this time, as Cindy struck a few over the top poses. A few people in the audience chuckled.

“Christine~” Both of them sang this time, as Cindy twirled around on the stage and jumped onto a chair.

“Christine Canigula~” A group of ensemble members picked Cindy up in the ballet pose she struck and carried her over to the sign up sheet. 

“Christine~”

“Christine~” Charles began to stand up.

“Christine Canigula~” The ensemble sang along. The stage lights darkened again so that the brightest spotlights were focused on Charles and the wall.

“I feel my body moving through the air.”

“I see my converse walking over there.”

“I take a shaky breath and I prepare.”

“Who cares if people think I’m lame, Christine signed, I’ll do the same.”

“I grab the pen I write my name.”

The stagelights brighten up so you can see the end of the stage Charles is standing by is now surrounded by a group of students, lead by the bully from before. 

“GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!” Rich shouts.

“Ahahahahaha!” The others around him laugh as Charles sighs. Some of the audience laugh.

The ensemble disperse, one of them speaks up, still laughing slightly.

“I like gay people.” 

At this the stage be began to full on roar with laughter, and you could see Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce shaking from the action. 

“I’m never gonna be the cool guy.” 

“I'm more the one who’s left out.” Charles sang sadly.

“Of all the characters at school, I am not the one the story’s about.” Grabbing his backpack from Peter, he started to slowly walking through the cast members on the stage. 

“Why can’t someone just help me out!” He sang, looking at the audience.

“And teach me how to thrive.” The lights lit up to show him navigating the ensemble students.

“Help me to more, then survive.” He stretched his arms out before continuing to walk through the crowd. 

“More than survive.”

“More than survive.”

He reached the opposite end of the stage where a cluster of desk where set up with other ensemble students in them to simulate a classroom. 

“If this was an apocalypse, I would not need any tips in how to stay alive.” He looked at those watching.

“But since the zombie’s army yet to descend, and the period is going to end.” 

“I’m just trying my best to take the test and survive!” He got back up and walked out of the classroom.

The ensemble members began to sing.

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go!”

“C-c-c-c’mon, C-c-c-c’mon go go!” Charles reaches the middle of the stage.

“Go, go, go, go.”

“Go, go, go, go.”

“Go, go, go, go!”

And the song ended, with the curtains coming to a close.

Everyone clapped, and Scott remarked, 

“That didn’t seem so bad!”

“It looks interesting.” Thor added. 

“Micheal is a precious boi that must be protected, just like Peter.” Wanda added, while Natasha shook her head fondly.

And then the curtains opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about short chapters? Yeah forget it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Next Chapter is already in progress, and will come out soon! Also I burned my finger, so that’s fun.


	3. Play Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little taste of Micheal and Jeremy’s friendship, and singing with Christine and more of Jeremy being a loser. And the Avengers love it.

The curtains opened, and a new set had been created. Now, instead of having the stage become multiple smaller sets, all of the stage had become a classroom. 

A spotlight focused on Charles and Peter who were talking by a pillar. In the set up classroom, Cindy was writing something in a journal. Charles looked at Cindy before ducking back behind the pillar and speaking.

“Uh- I guess evolution is not for everyone.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Peter said looking at Charles.

“O-ok-”

“Of course I’ll mock you forever if you don’t.” Peter added, before running off backstage, as Charles shot a betrayed look in his direction.

Pepper chuckled while the rest of them grinned at Micheal, technically Peter’s antics.

“C-c-c-come on, C-c-c-come on”

“Go, go.” Charles egged himself on.

“C-c-c-come on, C-c-c-come on,”

“Yoooo…” Charles said once he saw Cindy again.

“Yo..” Cindy said with a confused smile, before turning back to the journal.

“Uh, is this where you meet for the play?”

“No, this is where you meet for the swim team.” Cindy replied sarcastically.

“I’m joking.” Cindy added, as Charles began to walk away.

“Oh, well I’m Jeremy.” Charles tried to strike a pose but only ended up looking more awkward than before. 

“Are you okay?” Cindy said with a smile, ignorant to the quiet laughter from the audience. 

“Um, w-what?”

“Well, you seem nervous.” She said.

“Oh, oh no I always, sweat…this much.” Charles’s face took on a horrified and exasperated look.

Thor, Clint and Scott started to laugh, while Sam was shaking with the effort of trying to hold back his.

“I get it.” Cindy said, nodding her head.

“You’re a virgin.” She said happily, as someone actually spit out their drink in the audience.

“Your first play rehearsal.”

“Oh! You think I’m nervous about the play.” Charles said.

“Well why else would you be shaking? A lot...”

“Um, yeah! I’m like totally freaked.” Charles said, collapsing into the chair next to Cindy.

“It’s okay. I’m a bit jealous, actually.” Cindy admitted.

“You never forget your first...play rehearsal~” Cindy grinned after her mock accent. Hope smirked at the girl.

“Coming here is the highlight-”

“Of your day?” Jeremy guessed.

“Yeah right!” Cindy replied, rolling her eyes.

“Of my life.” She said seriously. As she leaned forward in her chair, music began to play in the background.

“I love play rehearsal.” She sang.

“Because it’s the best! Because it is fun.” She exclaimed with a smile.

“I love play rehearsal, and I get depressed as soon as it’s done.” She rested her head on her hand, she then jumped up.

“But not depressed like ‘kill yourself’ depressed. No, I’m not into self-harm, dude I swear, here check my arm.” She shoves her arm in front of Charles’s face where he nodded awkwardly.

“See, I just the word to emphasize the point, Show the passion that I got, I am passionate a lot.” She held her arms to her chest.

She stood on top of her chair. “I have mad, gigantic feelings, red and frantic feelings, about most everything.” On the last verse she jumped off the chair into a spin.

“Like gun control, like spring.”

“Like if I’m living up to all I’m meant to be.” She started jumping from chair to chair.

“I also have a touch of ADD.” She sang, before staring deadpan at the audience, as they laughed.

“Where was I?” She asked. 

“Oh! Right!” 

“I love play rehearsal.” 

“Cause you are equipped.”

“With directions and text.”

“Life is easy in rehearsal.” She sat back down in the chair next to Jeremy.

“You follow a script.”

“So you know what comes next.”

“Anywho the point I’m getting too is sometimes life can’t work out in the way, it works out in the play.” She slowed down the line at the end and stood up to face the audience.

“Like the only time I get to be the center of attention is when I’m Juliet or Blanche Dubois. And can I mention,” She began to dance on the stage, before stopping and adding on.

“That was really one of my best roles, did you see that?” Cindy stopped singing for that line.

“I was..um..incredibly vulnerable, I think.”

“It made me feel like, there just aren’t strong roles for women in theatre these days.” Natasha and Hope smiled while Pepper and Wanda clapped, some of the crowd laughed while a small group of teens in a row a little behind them yelled ‘PREACH’ and cheered the girl on.

“Particularly high school theatre.” She continued.

“Do you find that, because I totally find that.”

She began singing again. “And no matter how hard I try, it’s impossible to narrow down the many reasons why~” She began running across the stage and jumping on the back of the chair, jumping back off once it fell to the ground.

“I love play rehearsal. I happiness cry, whenever it starts.” 

“It is just so universal. Getting to try, playing so many parts.

“Mot humans do one thing for all of theirs lives, the thought of that gives me hives.” Cindy shuddered.

“I’ve got so many interests that I wanna pursue, and why am I telling this to you?” 

“Guess there’s a part of me that wants to.”

“Really?” Jeremy said, a smile on his face.

“There’s also a part of me that wants to do this.” She said before running up on the front of the stage with the stagelight on her, and starting to jump and scream-

“JHHKJHKJUHKUIGLKUHKUGHUJHBBBHKJBHBKBB.”

“So I did!” Cindy exclaimed, smiling at the crowd. 

“She kinda reminds me of Cassie.” Scott said with a smile.

“Back to play rehearsal.”

“My brain is like, bzzzz, my heart is like, woah.” She sat back down in her seat and leaned over to Jeremy.

“Because we're here, at play rehearsal and it’s starting.”

“We’re starting…”

“It’s starting…”

“Soon...”

“Ohhhhhh…” Cindy gave a peace sign to the crowd as the curtains closed.

The audience clapped and cheered as the discussed the song during the short intervention.

“That was so cute.” Clint said, with Wanda nodding and smiling to his statement.

“I must admit that I enjoyed Peter’s lines and the girl, Christine in the play she’s called? Her part was well done.”

“I can’t wait to see what’s next.” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I love Micheal and Christine. 
> 
> Anyways, who do you guys think is going to play the Squip? I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, and like always, and the next chapter will be our very soon! :)


	4. The SQUIP Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to be get interesting.

The curtains opened, and at first most avengers barely noticed anything different. All that seemed to have changed was the classroom set up from before had moved over slightly. 

A boy with a fake beard wearing a suit walked on stage. Seymour, the roster listed him as. 

“Oh thank god the popular kids have arrived!” He exclaimed, as a group of students ran onto the stage and filled into the remaining seats surrounding Cindy and Charles.

“Hello everyone!” He exclaimed to the students.

“My name is Mr. Reyes, you may recognize me from drama class, or my full-time job at the hobby lobby.” He stated, and some of the audience laughed.

“I’ve been dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare’s classic, ‘A Midsummers Night’s Dream’.”

“Yes!” Cindy said excitedly.

“And today that dream dies.” Seymour said with a smile. 

“What.” Cindy said, confusion and shock evident on her face. Natasha and Sam laughed. 

“The school has informed me that unless I can increase our popularity, our funds will be diverted to the Frisbee-Golf team.” Seymour said with disgust. Some of the crowd laughed. 

“Which is why our production will not be set in the pastoral forest past, but in a post-apocalyptic future.” They continued.

“Instead of frolicking with fairies, they’re will be fleeing from zombies.” Seymour said with a chuckle. Cindy’s face had a look of horror.

“B-but wait! Don’t you care about Shakespeare?” She pleaded.

“The man is dead let it go.” He said hugging Cindy tightly, while everyone else chattered in the background. The audience roared with laughter. Clint wiped a few stray tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“I will allow a five minute break while I eat a hot pocket.” They said before running off backstage with Cindy chasing after him. Before she could though, Jake, err Abe stopped her. 

“Hey you were in that play last year!” He said.

“You mean Romeo and Juliet?” Cindy corrected.

“Yeah! You were the girl who died.” 

“You mean Juliet.” 

“Yeah! Man that was depressing.”

“Thanks.” Cindy said hurriedly, shoving her journal into her backpack.

“You were...good. I’m Jake.” Abe said.

“I-Im.” Christine stuttered.

“Can I say something stupid? When you died in the play last year, that was the saddest I had felt in a long time. It was like everything in my life, all the pressure of feeling being to be the best, suddenly felt so small.” He admitted.

“And then when you got up again to do your uh, victory dance.” 

“It’s called a bow.” Christine said with a smile. The crowd laughed again.

“I remember thinking…‘Wow, I’m glad that girl’s not dead, before I got the chance to know her.’” Abe told Cindy.

Tony snickered. 

“You see that’s stupid right?” Abe said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“T-That’s not stupid at all.” Cindy reassured him.

“So, uh, a bunch of sums are going out to practice today. You should join us.”

“Parting is such…” Abe began, before forgetting the phrase.

“Sorrow.” Cindy finished.

“Whatever.” Abe said, before leaving the stage and giving a thumbs up to Christine, who waved back.

Charles got up from where he had been sitting and listening and walked up to Cindy.

“Hey so I heard this thing where humans are evolving, and-”

“I’m sorry Jeremy, did you say something?” Cindy asked. 

“Uh, forget it.” Charles said, before walking away and facing the audience as the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on him.

“Once again there’s been a take down. But I guess it could’ve gone worse. At least I didn’t have a breakdown, then to go to the nurse.” Charles sang.

“I don’t wanna be special, don’t even need to survive. I wanna know Christine is aware I’m alive.”

Charles began to walk over to the dark part of the stage where a bathroom was set up. As he began to fake trying to wash of “BOYF” from his backpack, Flash walked into the bathroom.

“I told you not to wash that off.” He said, going up to Charles. 

“Oh! Where’s my homework?” Charles quickly said.

“Hey! I’m talking to you tall-ass.” He said before going to stand infront of one of the urinals.

“Why do you even call me that?” Charles questioned. “I’m not even that tall.”

“Well, you could be if you weren’t hunched over and scared all the time.” He began to shake his butt, when Jeremy exclaimed.

“Dude how can you even talk to people when you’re doing…that.” Charles pointed at Flash while looking at the audience.

As Flash opened his mouth to talk to Charles he grabbed his head and the lights darkened, and the spotlight began to flash dark blue. Flash seemed to stop breathing as he shook, asif an electric shock went through him, with spooky electronic beeping occurring in the background before everything stopped and went back to the way it had been previously.

“You know…I don’t think I need to use the restroom anymore.” Charles tried to walk away before Flash yelled at him.

“Wait! No don’t move.” 

Piano music with a hint of the electronic beat from before started to play.

“You don’t remember me, freshman year do you?”

“You didn’t go here freshman year.” Charles said, confused and worried.

“B-shh yes I did! See! You just didn’t notice!”

“Nobody did.” 

The music began to play louder, and more upbeat, as Flash began to sing.

“Freshman year!” 

“I didn’t have a girlfriend or a clue, I was a loser just like you, good times would only...soar by.” 

“I was gross, as every female would attest, my sexting was a futile quest, and my little penis was depressed...he was lonely, poor guy,” Flash sang, while Charles stood there looking uncomfortable.

“I was hopeless, hopeless, I was helpless, helpless.”

“Everytime I walked the hallway I would trip. I was stagnant and idle, I was so suicidal.”

“And then, then, then, then,”

“Then, then, then, then,”

“Then, then, then, then,”

“Then, I got a SQUIP!” Flash turned away from where he had been facing the audience to look at Charles as the eerie electronic tune took over the music.

“You got quick?” Charles asked, confused.

“Not, quick, squip.” Flash replied, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve just never heard of it.” Charles defended himself.

“Ya, that’s the point.” Flash sling on arm on Charles’s shoulders and continued talking. “This is some top-secret-can’t-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet shit!” 

Steve frowned. “Is it drugs?” The others shrugged.

“It’s from Japan.” Quiet laughter came from the audience. “It’s a gray, oblong pill, quantum nanotechnology CPU.”

“The quantum computer in the poll will travel through your blood until, it implants in your brain, and tells you what to do.

“It’s drugs.” Tony answered Steve.

“So, it’s like...drugs?” Charles said.

“Called it.” Tony said while pointing at Charles, as the crowd laughed. 

Flash just stared at Charles with an unimpressed look. 

“It’s better then drugs, Jeremy.”

“IT’S FROM JAPAN!” Flash yelled, while most of the teens in the theatre laughed loudly.

“It’s a gray oblong pill, quantum nanotechnology CPU.” The lights went out and the spotlights began to rapidly flash white and blue onto Flash and Charles, whilst Flash’s singing now had an electronic voice singing along with him.

“The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain, and it tells you what to do.” 

“It tells you what to do!” The ensemble began to sing along with Flash, circling Charles and Flash in the shadows, where they were harder to see. 

“It’s pre-programmed, it’s amazing, speaks to you, directly.” Flash began to shake his hand in excitement.

“You behave as, it’s appraising, helps you act correctly.” Flash shook in the same way he had earlier and stopped shaking his hands.

“It helps you to be cool! It helps you rule!” He sang.

“Picture this!” The old upbeat music returned.

“Nobody cares if you are late, ‘cause even teachers think you’re great. Your weekend is just a full on slate of blowout benders, of teenage rockstar splendors.”

“Right now, you are helpless, helpless, you are, almost hopeless.”

“On the school’s social map you are just a blip, but if you take my advice and if you pay the listed price,” 

“Well then you go from sad to interesting, to hip-your whole life will flip!” 

“When you buy a SQUIP!” The ensamble returned.

“Hey, yeah a SQUIP!”

“Ahhhh, ahhhh~”

“Oh, a SQUIP!”

“Ahhhh, ahhhh~”

“Hey yeah!”

“Ahhhh, ahhhh~”

“No longer a drip, when you got in your grip-” He turned to Jeremy who’s face a had dawned a interested look.

“A SQUIP!”

“A SQUIP!”

“A SQUIP!” Flash held onto the note.

“Ahhahaha~” The ensemble sang.

“Ahhahaha~”

“Ahhahaha~”

Then the flash lights stopped, the curtains closed and the audience was left in the dark as the applauded.

“Why is they’re play about a child taking drugs.” Thor asked.

“Well Thor,” Loki began to say, before being cut off by Wanda.

“It’s better than drugs, Thor.” She said seriously.

“It’s from Japan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the author wrote half of this chapter while half-asleep and really annoyed. :)
> 
> I think I should tell everyone that Midtown’s performance’s often look more like the animatics combined with the actual stage play, so they might seem different! I also contemplated changing a few verses in this song, but eventually went against, cause it was honestly not worth for such a small verse. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Two-Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Jeremy sing about video games and their friendship.

When the curtains opened again after a very short break, two beanbags had been set onto the stage. Digital music began playing almost instantly, and the spotlights focused on Charles, who was standing by the bean bags and Peter who was a few feet away. 

“Apocalypse of the Damned!” Peter shouted with a smile.

“Level Nine!” Charles added with a similar expression.

“The Cafetorium!” They began to both sing together as they jumped onto the bean bags to face the audience. They began to imitate playing a game as they furiously played an imaginary game with the controllers.

“Find the bad guy, push him aside. Then move on forward with your friend at your side.” 

“It's a two-player game, so when they make an attack, you know you got a brother, gonna have your back!” They sang.

“Then you stay on track and--” They jumped in pretend shock.

“Ah! Remain on course, And if they give you a smack, you--” 

“Gah! You use your force!” They jumped again, with slightly annoyed faces this time.

“And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame, 'cause it's an effed-up world,” The two boys sang. “But it's a two-player game!”

“Hey!”

“So what do you think?” Charles asked Peter.

“He’s scammy. Scamming is super weird.” He replied.

“Okay, but what if he’s not! I mean this could be huge! All I have

With the last exclamation, Peter turned to look at Charles, and the rapid fake playing on the controllers slowed down just the slightest bit.

“Due, you are cooler than a vintage cassette.” He sang.

“It's just that no one else but me thinks that yet.” The two boys stood up and switched places.

“You're just a nothing in this high school scheme  
“But it's no big, 'cause you and I are a team.”

“We like out-of-print games, retro skates, got a Pac-Man tattoo.” Peter showed his arm where, indeed, there was a pac-man tattoo.

“That better not be real young man.” Tony muttered, while Steve and Pepper looked at him with amusement.

“Nobody here appreciates, but soon we'll be together where they do.” 

'Cause guys like us are cool in college.”

“Cool in college, this I know.”

“Guys like us are cool in college.”

“We rule in college, listen bro.” Peter continued to sing. “High school is hell, but we navigate it well.”

“'Cause what we do, is we make it a two-player game.” 

He stopped singing and they returned to pretending to play the video game.

“Zombie!”

“Watch out!”

“Ah!”

“Wah!”

“Ugh” The boys assumed grumpy expressions as they supposedly lost in the game.

Now, Charles turned to Peter to sing. 

“As losers, we have fought together for years.”

“Both Nintendo zombies and our popular peers,”He sang with and upset look. “Now we're stuck on a level, and I wanna move on—”

Peter cut Charles off. “Just wait two years whereupon.”

“You'll realize guys like us are—”

“Cool in college.” They both sung. “Cool in college, won't be lame.”

“Dude, I know, I get it.” Charles started, turning to look at Peter.

“Guys like us are cool in college—“ The sang the verse together again until Charles cut Peter off by stealing his controller with a joking look.

“But we're not in college.” He reminded, and Sam and Tony snickered. Peter snagged the controller back from Charles’s grasp. He quickly returned to the song.

“All the same.”

“High school is whack, but we have each other's back.”

“It's me and you—“

“We make it a two-player game!” The said together. The boys went back to the video game, with furiously clicking and slamming of buttons on the controllers.

“Gah!” They blurted out in surprise.

“Oh!” They leaned to the side in their bean bags as if it would help. 

“Zombie!” They shouted in alarm.

“Hello?” A muffled voice sounded from behind the stage. 

“Blood!” The two boys continued to shout, apparently ignorant to the voice.

“Son?” Jason could now be seen near the back of the stage walking towards Charles and Peter.

“Claws!” They yelled with the same vigor and excitement as before.

“Jeremy!” Jason shouted appearing behind the two.

“Pause.” They said with a deadpan tone and expression of annoyance. Charles looked over at Jason.

“Oh dad, put on some pants!” He yelled.

“Is that a girl? Are you with a girl?” He asked. Peter popped up from where he had been lying on his back on the bean bag looking bored.

“Oh, hi Micheal.” Jason said once he caught sight of Peter.

A few chuckles could be heard from the crowd. 

“Hey Mr. Heere.” Peter replied.

“I was going to order pizza, if you boys want something.” Jason continued.

“Did you get dressed today? Like... at all?” Charles asked with an unimpressed look.

“Oh, um...they didn’t need me at the office today, so you know—work from home.”

“Yeah. Those people wear pants at home.” 

“Well that’s why most people...aren’t your father, eh?” He said sheepishly.

“...Good talk.” Jason finished lamely.

Charles turned back to the “game” as Peter watched Jason leave. Once he had left the stage he turned to Charles. 

“How’s he doing?”

“How does he look.” Charles replied bitterly.

“Have you heard from her?” 

“No,” He scoffs though a sad emotion leaks through. “But I mean like who cares. Mom moved on why can’t he.”

“Hey!”

“What? I mean I don’t want that to be my future.” Charles paused.

“Rich said his hookup’s at Payless, right? What if we went there ourselves?”

“Just to see if his story checks out!” Charles added hurridly.

“And if it does? Will you be too cool for…videogames?”

Natasha raised a disbelieving eyebrow, while Wanda muttered “Micheal your gay is showing.” 

“What no way man!” Charles told Peter.

“Hey!” 

“Know that you, are my favorite person.” 

“Gay.” They heard someone mutter from behind them. 

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t still dream.” Charles turned back to the abandoned video game.

“Is it really true?”

“I’m your favwite person~” Peter sang with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Tony chuckled with the crowd. 

“We’re never not gonna be a team!” 

“High school is shit, and you’ve gotta help me conquer it.” 

“It’s just what we do, we make it a top player game.” They finished that sentence together.

Turned back to the remote controllers that returned to pretending to play the game 

“Find the bad guy, push him aside.” Two backstage crew members grabbed their controllers.

“Then move on toward with your friend at your side.” They jogged in place on the screen to imitate running.

“It's a two-player game, so when they make an attack.” The two boys struck poses.

“You know you got a brother, gonna have your back!”

“Then you stay on track and--”

“Ah! Remain on course,”

“And if they give you a smack, you--”

“Gah! You use your force!” They pretended to fight off invisible enemies.

“And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame,” 

“'Cause it's an effed-up world,”

“But it's a two-player game!”

“Hey!” Peter and Charles fistbumped as the song ended. 

Then the curtains closed once more.

“Okay that was pretty cute.” Wanda said.

“Still doesn’t explain why it was so hard for the father to put on some god damn pants.” Steve grumbled. 

“Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention how terrible I am on updating my fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
